


Confessions of a Best Friend

by MamaRei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, College AU, Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Nart is an idiot like always, NaruSasu - Freeform, Sasuke wears glasses, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRei/pseuds/MamaRei
Summary: Day in and day out, Sasuke has to live with the fact that his feelings for his best friend may not be reciprocated. What does he have to do to get Naruto to understand that the love he has for him isn't as a best friend, but something more?





	1. The Request

Sasuke lay face down on his bed, frustrated that another day had passed and he couldn't bring up the courage to confess his feelings for his idiot of a best friend. Releasing a deep sigh into his pillow, he flipped himself onto his back and stared at the popcorn ceiling he hated and loved at the same time. It offered a distraction to his troubled mind to find random shapes and letters within the uneven roof of his room, but only for a short and fleeting moment.

His mind once again wandered to the bright grin that flashed blindingly white teeth every chance they got. Eyes the exact shade of the morning sky just before the sun arose from behind the mountain, and just as endless as the ocean invaded his every thought. Thinking about the way his blonde hair flared out at all ends without even trying brought a small grin to his face.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket, Sasuke reached underneath him and fished for his phone. He lifted the phone up to his eyes but still couldn't see the screen very well. He cursed his worsening eye sight but stood and walked to his dresser to retrieve his white rimmed rectangle glasses. The dark haired male quickly skimmed the messages he was receiving from the Snapchat group chat he had with his friends.

He was hardly ever on Snapchat, but they had insisted on him joining.

_Saku_blossom: where we meeting tonight everyone? my roommates are out of town thank god._

_KingNeji: not my place._

_YouthfulLee: I won't be able to make it tonight everyone. Gai needs me to train the new students at the dojo!_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and locked his phone. He set it down on his dresser, removed his glasses and proceeded to undress after a long day at Uni. His classes always took forever and bored him more than informed him, mainly because his brother had already taught him everything he needed to know when he was in high school.

Upon entering the bathroom, he could hear his phone vibrating on his dresser but chose to ignore it in favor of a much needed shower.

Sasuke examined his almost flawless, pale body. A faint outline of a 'V' peeked our from under his black towel around his waist and he traced his gently with the tip of his fingernail. A not so defined four pack was just barely apparent on his stomach. You could really only see it if he was in the right lighting or had just finished a rare workout. He usually only worked out when Naruto bugged him over and over again, insisting that if he didn't 'get some human interaction he would shrivel up and die'. Needless to say, whenever the two went to the gym his blonde best friend was the one to do the extensive workout routine while Sasuke ran a few miles on the treadmill and didn't speak to a single person, opting instead to listen to music.

He could feel a smile itching to break free thinking of Naruto complaining loudly at that but pushed the urge down. The warmth of the towel was replaced with the warm water of the shower tricking down his chest.

The pale man did a quick wash of his onyx colored hair, leaving a generous amount of conditioner in as he washed the rest of his body with his favorite body wash. The bathroom quickly filled with the not so subtle scent of mint and rosemary, instantly relaxing his mind and body.

It reminded him of Naruto, soothing yet strong in presence.

Reaching down to wash his most intimate area, he couldn't help but stoke himself to the thought of his best friend turned love interest over the years. Thinking of the blondes body rocking against his in the throes of passion, dominating, over powering him completely caused his member to harden quickly and almost painfully.

He had a very accurate image of a naked Naruto ingrained in his mind that he used at times like these, mainly because whenever the two went to the gym Naruto was more than comfortable walking around completely naked in the locker rooms. It was usually only the two of them inside and despite Sasuke trying his hardest to avert his gaze, and failing miserably every time, he was able to catch glimpses of his best friend in every angle he could imagine.

"Fuck... hah..." Sasuke gently rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock. Squeezing from the base all the way up to the shaft, he twisted his hand around his cock faster and faster until he had a rhythmic pattern to his strokes. With the warm water brushing over his member, it almost felt like a certain blondes mouth was suckling up and down his shaft eagerly.

He used his other hand to gently cup his testicles. Giving them a small squeeze, he could feel his orgasm approaching quickly.

Precum leaked from his cock just seconds before his orgasm shook his body in waves. Sasuke bit his lower lip to prevent him from moaning out loud and stroked himself slowly as he rode out his orgasm.

His body calm once again, he washed himself once more before exiting the shower. He used his towel to dry as much water out of his hair as he could and once that was done he wrapped it around his waist. Sasuke walked quickly to his room and dove under his bed sheets to stay warm, the towel abandoned on the floor the second he closed the door behind him. He was able to enjoy the sheets softness against his clean skin for only a few minutes before-

_zrrrrt!_

_zrrrrt!_

That was his phone. Again.

_'What are they planning this time?'_

Irritated that he had to leave his cocoon of warmth, he took the few steps he needed to retrieve his phone and glasses once more.

He had about thirty messages from the group chat, but a couple of them were from Naruto himself. The message 'Naruhoe is typing...' flashed onto his screen for a brief second and Sasuke quickly tapped on the notification. He could tell Naruto was typing because of the little blue dot that popped up in the bottom right of the chat. He tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. He hated waiting.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Naruto sent his message.

_Naruhoe: oye teme, we're going to kibas place in a few hours. you wanna go?_

He most certainly did not want to go, but it would be nice to see the others again. The last time they were all together was about a month ago as far as Sasuke could remember.

Another message popped up.

_Naruhoe: teme! you coming or not?_

_Uchihaha_no: I just got out of the shower._

_Naruhoe: so does that mean you're coming?_

_Uchihaha_no: I never said I was even interested in the first place._

_Naruhoe: oh come on! hinata will be thereeeeee ;)_

He had forgotten about that. The others had thought that he had a crush on Hinata, Neji's shy cousin, when the two were seen together during lunch some months back. Little did they know, Hinata was the only one that knew about his massive crush on the male that could light up any room with his laugh.

Thinking it over for a few minutes, Sasuke left Naruto on read and opened the group chat.

The others were talking about meeting times and who would carpool with who, what drinks and snacks to bring and such. He saw Hinata's name light up in lavender colors along the bottom of the chat.

_Hinahime: Sasuke, do you want to ride with me? I can pick you up if you want, I don't mind._

Sasuke weighed his options.

He could stay home and play video games like he did every night, or he could spend some time with friends and let out some steam. Sighing, he typed out his response and set his phone down once more to get dressed for the night ahead of him.

_Uchihaha_no: I'll be there._


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke muses over his blonde haired, loud mouthed best friend on the way to Kiba’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won’t have any NSFW parts, but the next one might have some.

An hour later and Sasuke was dressed and ready to go. He had messaged Hinata privately about when she would be there to pick him up and what they would bring. Hinata agreed to bring a few bottles of alcohol, while Sasuke posed the idea of everyone pitching in to buy a few pizzas.

Needless to say they had agreed whole heartedly.

Sasuke stared at his figure in the full length mirror that was hung on his wall beside his bed. Dressed in a simple white shirt with a grey cardigan over top of it and his favorite pair of black jeans, his black hair framed his face like normal with a few strands covering his forehead and just barely coming into his field of vision above his white rimmed glasses. He checked the time on his phone and gathered his things. Hinata would here soon, he thought the second he heard a knock at the front door.

"Hinata is here Sasuke!" Yelled his mother.

"Coming." He shouted back. Looking himself over once more, he adjusted his glasses and walked out of his room. His room was at the end of the hall and over looked the living room area. Standing in a baby blue dress that complimented her figure and ended just before her knees, Hinata exchanged a few words with Mikoto before turning her gaze to Sasuke.

"You ready Sasuke?" She asked in her soft voice.

He merely nodded and took the stairs down to the two women in the doorway. He gave his mother a quick hug, her perfume invading his senses. He couldn’t help but lay a gentle kiss to his mothers forehead before he left. Sasuke held his mother is high regards and tried his hardest to shower her in affection as best as he could. 

With a sweet smile, Mikoto bid the two goodbye.

They walked to Hinata's car, Sasuke entering the passenger side and Hinata the drivers side. They backed out of the drive way and drove in the direction of Kiba’s home. It took about half an hour to drive there, but he didn’t mind.

Sasuke enjoyed the silence between the two. When they were together Hinata never bugged him with incessant questions about this and that. Instead, they would sit and eat whatever food they had brought that day while people watching at the same time. Hinata would comment on someones outfit being pretty, or a mans hat being on crooked and Sasuke would either nod in response or the two would carry on a short conversation about it. If Sasuke wasn't talking about Naruto or the newest update to his video game, he didn't have much to say and he knew Hinata had no problem with that. It was a pass time he very much enjoyed with the bookworm that was Hinata Hyuuga. 

Much like their lunchtime gatherings, he didn’t say a word almost the entire car ride. Sasuke’s mind was racing with thoughts of the night ahead of him. Sighing, he adjusted his arm to rest against the door panel and held his head in the same hand. Eyes flicking back and forth between the many buildings they drove past, it wasn't until Hinata gently cleared her throat to get his attention did he turn to look at her.

"What's on your mind Sasuke?" She asked in that soft voice she always spoke in. The stutter she often adopted when around large groups of people, or around Kiba, was no where in site when they were together.

Sasuke took a deep breath before answering her.

"I think I'm going to do it."

"It?"

"I'm going to get Naruto to understand how I feel about him."

He watched as Hinata nodded her head a few times, then ask, "What makes you want to do it now?"

Turning his gaze forward, he thought over the many reasons why.

Naruto, to him, was his greatest and most loyal friend. He could tell him anything and everything, no matter what it was, and he would surprisingly remember everything Sasuke said and would do everything in his power to help or fix the problem. Whenever Sasuke was in a bad mood, either from being caught in the rain because his bus was late and he had to run to school, or he had forgotten his lunch, the blonde man would rush to the nearest store to pick up his favorite foods and let him borrow his oversized hoodie he often carried around. Sasuke could recall Naruto telling him that he carried the hoodie around just for Sasuke, since he often complained about his classes being too cold. The way Naruto stuck up for any of his friends, his accepting nature, and all around playfulness were just a few things that caused Sasuke to fall head over heels for the blonde.

A poke to his arm shook him out of his thoughts. He looked to his right as they approached Kiba's house. He could already recognize a few of his friends cars parked outside and smiled softly as he spotted Naruto's dark blue car pulling up behind them in the rear view mirror.

"Are you ready for this Sasuke?" Hinata gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Not really, but lets go." Removing his seat belt, as did Hinata, Sasuke paused before opening his door. He turned to his pale eyed friend with a devilish smirk and said, "If I manage to confess, you have to make a move on Kiba."

Instantly, Hinata's entire face turned bright red. Sasuke watched as she fumbled over her words, eventually opting to push his arm in frustration. He chuckled low under his breath and opened the door, stepping out and coming face to face with a sea of blue. His heart jumped into his throat.

_‘He’s so close...’_

"Yo." Was all he could say. He cursed his mind and heart for stalling when he needed them to work properly at this moment.

Naruto stepped back and laughed, a head flung back shoulders shaking kind of laugh that gave Sasuke chills.

The things he would do to that perfectly flawless tanned skin above his collar bone...

 _’Snap out of it Uchiha.'_ He scolded himself mentally.

Fighting the urge to pout, Sasuke cleared his throat. “What's so funny Naruto?"

"You are Teme!" Naruto said with mirth, wiping a fake tear from his eyes. "I haven't seen you in weeks and all you can say is 'Yo'?"

Glaring at the other male, Sasuke gently placed his hand on Naruto's arm and pushed him to the side.

"I wasn’t expecting you to be right outside the door as soon as I stepped out.” The raven haired male took a few steps towards Kiba’s house but was stopped when Naruto put his arm around Sasuke’s shoulder and pulled him closer. His head was against Naruto’s very toned chest, and although he wasnt protesting, it wasn’t a very comfortable position. 

He could feel the heat creeping into his cheeks. “Na-Naruto let me go.” Sasuke couldn’t help but stutter. Naruto had a tight grip around his neck which made it a little hard to breathe. He tried to push himself out from under him, but the blonde was too strong. He could feel his chest shaking with laughter once more. 

“Oh come on Sasuke,” Naruto bent down at the waist which made Sasuke bend down with him and he didn’t like that at all. The two argued for a while before Hinata’s voice cut through the arguing.

“N-Naruto, c-can you pl-please let Sasuke go?”

Sasuke tried his best to look up at his stuttering friend but could only see the ends of her dress and feet. Kiba must have been nearby if she was stuttering like that. Mentally cursing and praising Naruto and his strength, he somehow managed to wiggle free of his grasp. He huffed angrily as he straightened his clothes out and fixed his hair. He removed his glasses and wiped them clean on his shirt, putting them back on with a glare directed at the back of Naruto’s bright blonde head.

“Sorry Hinata! I just never see Sasuke anymore with my new job getting in the way.”

“O-oh yes, how’s the ne-new job going?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto’s over the top explanation of his job, which was a construction worker for his dads company. Of course, in his mind, he savored every moment he could get with him and this was one of them.

Hinata had the bags that held the bottles of alcohol and Sasuke offered to take them inside for her so she could continue her conversation with Naruto. Happily accepting the offer, she handed them to him and he excused himself from the conversation. The blonde whined at his abrupt departure, but Sasuke merely assured him that he would only be a few feet away inside the house. He shook his head as Naruto waved him off, a pout on his supple lips.

Dawning a small smile, Sasuke walked towards the front door. He said a quick hello to Kiba who was on his way out to pick up Shino. Upon entering he immediately noticed Neji and Choji playing some racing video game on the living room tv, both of them too busy to look up when he came in. Sakura, Ino and Tenten stood inside the kitchen to his right, Shikamaru lazily scrolling through his phone on the couch. He was laying on his back but his feet were resting over the large dog Kiba had.

Sasuke shifted the bottles from his right hand to his left and patted his leg to get his attention. Akamaru looked up at the noise and as soon as he saw him he wagged his massive tail and walked up to the male. Sasuke gently ran a hand through the white dogs fur just as the others noticed who had entered the home.

He greeted everyone and joined the girls in the kitchen, sticking the bottles in the freezer to get cold. Looking around, he wondered if any more people were coming and dreaded the thought. 

How would he confess his feelings if there was a bunch of people that he didn’t know around him?

Mentally shrugging the thought off, Sasuke joined in on the girls conversation of the upcoming exams they had. He’d deal with his confession when the time came, whenever that time might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s gonna happen in the next chapter? Is Sasuke gonna get the guts to confess or is he gonna back out?


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets a little too drunk.

"Oye, Sasssssuke! Come'n play beer pong wid us!" Naruto had somehow found Sasuke hiding in a corner of the house with Hinata. He had just been talking about how he hadn’t had a single moment alone with the man and hadn’t seen him all night when said spiky haired blonde stumbled his way into their conversation.

“I’m talking to Hinata, Naruto.” He said loudly enough for the other to hear. The music was deafening inside and they had to yell at each other.

Hinata pushed on his arm gently, urging him to go with Naruto.

“I’ll be alright!” She said as loud as she could. “I’ll find you later!”

He nodded, and found himself being pulled towards the back yard where he knew a fierce competition of beer pong was in progress.

“Naruto, take it easy on the beer.” He said over the loud music. He watched as said man downed the rest of the drink in his hand and tossed it to the side.

“I’m fine Sauce! I swearrrr!” He flashed Sasuke his stunning grin, and he couldn’t help but to let it go. He was a strong man but when it came to Naruto and his smile, he was as weak as a house of cards in a tornado.

He stood no chance.

Trudging through the massive amounts of people in the house that had appeared throughout the night proved to be a hassle. Naruto bumped into almost everyone on the way out, Sasuke excusing Naruto a few times but they didn’t seem to mind so much. Everyone was drinking, hardly anyone had a care in the world.

Except Sasuke of course.

Just as he had feared, Kiba called everyone he knew and invited them over. What he thought was a get together between friends quickly turned into a full blown party, equipped with multiple pizza boxes, different flavors of chicken wings, and various kinds of alcohol ranging from the cheapest bottle of tequila to the more expensive bottles of whiskey. And there was lots of it to go around. Each person at the party had either a red cup in hand or were taking the occasional shot of their choice of alcohol. Sasuke was no better. He had already downed two cups worth of the fruity mixed drink Sakura had made and he could feel the buzz of the alcohol taking effect. His body felt warm and fuzzy, ears ringing and muscles loosening with each sip.

Giving a quick glance to his best friend turned hardcore crush, he could tell Naruto had been drinking a good amount as well because of the faint hint of pink on his tanned cheeks and the slight slurring of his words. Everyone knew Naruto had a high tolerance, but he was starting to hit his limit with each ball Neji was able to toss successfully into a cup filled with beer.

Sasuke had about half of the cup filled with the fruity drink and after staring at the red liquid in his cup, decided to chug about half of what was in his cup. His face scrunched up in discomfort as the alcohol burned its way down his throat but was replaced with the fruity aftertaste.

 _‘Sakura made this a little too strong.’_ He mused, face still contorted in a look of pain as he waited for the stinging to cease.

Sasuke was nowhere near as drunk as Naruto, he knew that much, but he had a good buzz going. Looking to his friend he noticed the blonde haired man was stumbling every so often, his words slowing and mixing together to form incoherent sentences. Sasuke watched as Naruto tried his hardest to sink his cups on Neji's side and failed.

Currently, Naruto had six cups left to sink on Neji's side and the Hyuuga had three on Naruto's side. 

_'If he loses he's going to blackout.'_ Sasuke thought. He hid his worried expression behind his cup as Neji made a perfect shot into one of the three remaining cups. Naruto cursed and swiped the cup from the table. He chugged the beer faster than anyone could process, then angrily pointed a finger at Neji just as the other smirked knowing he was about to win.

"Yer gonna lose, Hyuugaaaa!"

"Shut it Uzumaki!" Neji snapped his fingers at Naruto, trying and failing to get his attention back to the game. Naruto's drawled out drunken laughter rang loudly through the chilly night air.

Sasuke could see the determination in his bloodshot eyes. Despite the blonde being past the point of no return, he couldn’t help but think that Naruto was still the most handsome guy in the whole party. Disheveled, sweaty hair that was starting to stick to his forehead and the nape of his neck mixed with the blue and white striped tank top that was rolling up and revealing his toned body was enough to make Sasuke’s blood burn with lust.

That feeling quickly dissipated and was replaced with fear when Naruto took a few steps towards the wooden railing of the porch. 

“Na-“ Sasuke started to say but was silenced when Naruto’s body suddenly lurched forward and he heaved, vomit forcing its way out of him and over the railing violently. Sasuke acted on instinct as he set his cup down on the table and rushed to his friends side.

“Naruto.” He said between the gargling, almost inhumane sounds coming from the other male. Another horrid heaving sound came from his friends body and he could hear the others groaning in protest. 

“He can’t handle his alcohol can he?” He heard someone say a little too loud. Sending a glare at the person he thought made the comment, Sasuke waited until Naruto’s body no longer convulsed aggressively when he threw up the contents of his stomach. He let him cough and groan while rubbing his right hand in circles on the males back to hopefully comfort him but it didn’t seem like it was working. Naruto was still puking from time to time with no end in site.

“I’m...ugh...done...” The blue eyed man slurred and lifted his head up as much as he could.

Finally, after what seemed like forever but could only have been ten minutes, Naruto’s vomiting spell lessened to the occasional spit to clear his mouth of the awful taste.

Sasuke took Naruto’s left arm and wrapped it around his neck, his right arm coming around to grip him around his chest. “Let’s get you inside.” He said as he tried his hardest to lift the heavier male up.

“Ion’t wanma go inside yet Sauce!” The blonde threw his head back and brought his body with him. Sasuke would have dropped the two if it weren’t for Neji catching them both.

“Idiot drank way too much.” He heard Neji mumble. “C’mon, Kiba has a spare room for stuff like this.” Nodding his head towards the house, both men grabbed one arm and wrapped it around their necks. Naruto was basically dead weight at this point. He barely lifted his feet as they walked slowly into the house and towards the back room. Again they had to fight their way through the many people that danced or just stood around inside the small hallway leading to the backyard.

Sasuke, having been annoyed at a particular kid who jumped out in front of them and blocked their way by trying to start a dance battle, finally had enough. He was already dealing with one drunk idiot and he didn’t want another.

Naruto jolted forward when he noticed the kid dancing, drunken laughter almost loud enough to be heard by everyone over the pounding music. A few heads turned to stare at the scene, curious as who was laughing so loud. Sasuke adjusted his hold on the man. Watching the teens movements carefully, the two tried to maneuver around him but he put a hand against Naruto’s chest to stop them. 

“Oh come on man, he don’t wanna dance?” The kid, obviously intoxicated, flashed some of his horrible dance moves which warranted a laugh from some of the onlookers.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Beat it kid. He needs to lay down before he pukes everywhere again.”

“I’m fine Saaaaaaauce! Why can’t you understannnnnd?” Naruto turned his drunken grin to Sasuke and he recoiled as the scent of vomit and alcohol wafted towards him.

At least he had a strong stomach.

Neji had enough of the kid as well. It took the brown haired, pale eyed man to purposely trip the kid for them to safely pass by. They heard scattered cheers and laughter as he tumbled over and landed right on his back.

“Hurry. The room is down this hall.” Neji inclined his head to the right of them m, Sasuke following his gaze when he saw a closed door at the end of the hall. The pair tightened their hold on the blonde and stumbled towards the room.

Naruto kept trying to squeeze out from under them but his reflexes were too slow in this state. He gave up just as they approached the spare guest room next to Kiba’s and Sasuke was glad when no one else was inside doing something they shouldn’t.

It took both him and Neji to keep Naruto standing upright and open the door at the same time but somehow they managed. Upon opening the door they immediately noticed a full size mattress tucked in the far left side of the room, a small desk opposite of that and a door to the right of the room.

“Get him on the bed, quickly.” Neji groaned. He may have been able to walk in a straight line but he was nowhere near sober and carrying around the dead weight of the Uzumaki winded him.

The two of them shuffled to the edge of the bed and with a heave, they shoved Naruto off of them and watched as his body flopped onto the bed face down. Sasuke, sweating and panting, removed his gray cardigan and tossed it aside. It was much too hot for that now.

He took his glasses off and wiped them clean on his white shirt. He turned to face Neji when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Think you can handle him on your own?”

He only nodded in response, placing his glasses back on so he could see.

“Alright, I’m going back out.” Neji walked towards the door, making sure to lock it before he left. “I’m locking this for you in case he tries to leave. I doubt he can figure out how to unlock it when he’s _this_ drunk.”

Nodding once more, Sasuke said a quick thank you before he left, the faint click of the door being overpowered by the bass that rattled the home.

Sasuke took a quick step to Naruto’s side and looked him over. 

His legs were hanging off the bed from his knees down, shoes still on but somehow untied. His black boxers were peeking out from under his beige cargo shorts, the tank top he wore bunched up around his chest and revealing his lower back. His eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting and could see the rhythmic movements of Naruto’s breathing.

“He’s asleep that fast. Hn.” A small smirk made its way to his face. “At least he’s safe in here. With...me.” Realizing that he was alone with his long time crush made him nervous and his smirk faded just as fast as it had appeared. He wanted so badly to confess his feelings to the blonde but he knew he wouldn’t remembers word he’d say. He’d save it for another time.

A knock was heard from the door they had entered from.

“Sasuke!”

It was Hinata.

“I’m here.”

“Are you okay? Is Naruto okay?”

“Yes, we’re fine. Naruto drank too much is all.”

“Neji told me. Do you need any help taking care of him?”

Sasuke looked between the snoring blonde and the door.

“He’s asleep, I think I’ll be okay.”

He heard some shuffling on the other side of the door and muffled voices.

“O-okay Sasuke. If yo-you need me, te-text me.”

Sasuke chuckled loud enough for Hinata to hear. “Have fun out there. And be careful with her Kiba. She’s delicate.”

He could hear Hinata’s shocked gasp and Kiba’s boisterous laughter fading from the door. Left alone once more, the only sounds being Naruto’s loud snoring and the music muffled baseline of the music playing from the living room, Sasuke decided to explore the room. He was careful not to make too much noise but he highly doubt Naruto would notice if someone shot a gun in the room.

He made his way around the room and came across a handle. Pulling it open and flipping on the light switch inside, it revealed a pristine bathroom that was connected to the guest room. Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to urinate upon seeing the white toilet. Relieving himself, he quickly washed his hands and dried them off on his pants. His onyx eyes drifted to Naruto on the bed and found the man trying to undress himself and failing miserably. The only thing he was able to do was lift his body off the bed a couple of inches before falling right back down with a groan.

“You’re going to hurt yourself Naruto.” Sasuke quickly shut off the bathroom light and rushed to his friends aide. “Turn over, onto your back.”

“Lemme foooo it Sauce!” Naruto, laying face down on the bed once more, swatted away Sasuke’s hands when he tried to flip him over. “Itch schooooo hoooot....” His muffled words were barely heard.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Let me help you undress.”

“I campf fo it ommy owm.”

“Are you sure? You haven’t moved since I came over to help.”

Sasuke waited for a response but didn’t get one. Naruto had fallen asleep once more.

Whatever buzz Sasuke had was completely gone at this point.

Over the next few minutes he struggled to get Naruto’s clothes off and fought even harder to keep the blush from melting his face off when he saw his friends body in its full glory once more. Despite the dim lighting, Sasuke could see every dip in defined muscle the male had. He could make out the deep ‘V’ that ran underneath the boxers that sat dangerously low on his hips.

Every single memory Sasuke had about masturbating to his friends perfect body came rushing to his mind the moment he laid eyes on him. Sasuke would give anything to lick at the sweat that ran down his chin and onto his neck, would give anything to have his body pressed up against his in an aggressive yet loving way. To have Naruto’s rough hands squeezing his throat while he fucked Sasuke senseless was a fantasy he didn’t know would ever come true. How he yearned to feel Naruto fill him in ways he’s never been filled before.

_‘....I shouldn’t be thinking like this while my best friend is passed out drunk.’_

Keeping his face as straight as possible, and calming his raging hormones to the best of his abilities, Sasuke moved himself behind Naruto and hooked his arms underneath the others. He pulled him up as far as he could onto the bed. Taking a pillow, he shoved it under the blondes head and watched as he twisted his body to the right, grab the pillow from under him, and curl his body around it.

He shook his head as Naruto mumbled in his sleep. “Idiot.” Said Sasuke. The raven haired man made his way to the desk in the corner and set his glasses down, then to the other side of bed and laid his head down on top of the other pillow. Slowing his breathing down, he was just starting to fall asleep when Naruto shifted his body to lay on his back. Sasuke could feel the bed shaking with each movement but refused to look. He was too comfortable, he thought, and didn’t dare spare a glance behind him.

It wasn’t until he felt two pair of arms snake their way around his waist and pull him flush against the broad chest of the man behind him did he open his eyes. 

“Naruto!” He shouted. “Let me go!” Sasuke used his fists to punch the others arms but it was no use. Naruto had an advantage over him when it came to strength.

He was stuck.

Sighing, and violently hoping he didn’t get hard thinking about the way his body fit perfectly against Naruto’s, he tried to focus on the sleep that he knew was calling his name. It worked for the most part. The slow breathing that came from Naruto was enough to lull Sasuke into a deep sense of security. Adjusting his body, Sasuke was able to get comfortable enough so that his mind relaxed and his heart calmed its pounding against his rib cage.

A slight pressure made itself known to Sasuke’s thigh. Brushing it off as a figment of his imagination, he was not expecting the hoarse moan that came from the man forcefully spooning him.

Nor did he expect to feel Naruto roll his hips which pressed his growing hard on against his thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s that for a cliffhanger?


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto still has Sasuke locked in a tight grip. What happens next?

“Naruto! Naruto wake up!”

Sasuke used both his hands to push as hard as he could against Naruto’s forearms that were wrapped tightly around his chest but it was no use. The years of consistent exercise was his greatest enemy in this situation. Usually he would gape at the others body but in this point in time he hated that the other was that much more stronger than him.

Again, he pounded his fists against the tan arms but it only granted him a groan of either pleasure or pain, he couldn't tell, and another roll of Naruto’s hips.

“...suke…”

Had he heard him correctly? Did Naruto just whisper-

“Sas...uke…”

Cheeks burning so hot they could start a fire, Sasuke jumped at his words. He had heard him correctly. Naruto was dreaming about him in his sleep! And it was a sexual dream of some sort, he could only assume. This realization only make the other move faster.

He needed to get away from Naruto before he woke up.

“Naruto you need to wake up.” He said sternly but received no answer in return. “Naruto!” The irritation in his voice was evident when he was ignored once again.

“Wake up idiot!” He continued to squirm, trying to loosen Naruto’s hold on him but it only tightened. Sasuke racked his brain for a way to escape, and settled on one but he didn’t know if it would work.

_‘I need to at least try it.’_

Sasuke took a deep breath and apologized to Naruto in his head for what he was about to do. He used his right foot to kick behind him. The heel of his foot came in contact with the others shin and he heard Naruto suck in a sharp breath.

“Ow…” He mumbled. Sasuke tried his best to look at his reaction but he couldn't turn his body enough to get a good look. He tried it again, aiming his heel towards the same spot on the others shin.

Naruto cried out in pain.

“Fuck!”

Sasuke felt his arms loosening and used that moment to wiggle free from Naruto’s grip. He jumped off the bed just as the blonde sat up, a hand on his hurting shin and pounding head. He made sure to straighten out his rumbled clothes, then cleared his throat to get the others attention.

“Sas...sasuke? Is that you?” Naruto inclined his head to the right as he tried to make out the figure that stood at the end of the bed. At least he wasn’t slurring anymore, Sasuke thought. Sighing, he only ‘hn’ed in response and watched as Naruto looked around in the dimly lit room.

His groggy voice sent chills down Sasuke’s spine. “Where am I?” He said slowly.

“You’re in the guest room at Kiba’s house.”

Naruto groaned in pain as he took notice of the music that was playing out in the living room.

“Did I drink too much?”

He nodded.

“Wait…” Sasuke's blurred vision watched Naruto as he looked down at his body clad only in his boxers. “Don’t tell me I got naked in front of everyone again, did I?”

Sasuke couldn't hide the shock from his face even if he wanted to at the words.

“‘Again’?”

Naruto waved his hand that was holding his shin dismissively. Groaning, he tried to stand but his balance wavered and he stumbled to the floor. Sasuke rushed to his side and put a hand on his back.

“You drank way too much Naruto, you need to lay down.”

He heard the man's stomach gurgle and felt his shoulders shake.. “Gonna puke…” He mumbled and Sasuke was up in an instant.

He moved as fast as he could towards the bathroom, throwing open the door and not caring that it bounced off the wall with a loud bang. Grabbing the trash can that was next to the toilet, Naruto’s dry heaving caused him to frantically dash out of the bathroom just before he vomited everywhere like he had done outside.

At least he had the trash can this time.

The vomiting spell lasted for about a minute. Once Sasuke was sure he was done, he moved the trash can across the room and tied the bag tightly to prevent the smell from wafting into the room. He heard Naruto groan behind him and turned to see him crawling onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and curled into himself, mumbling something about ‘never drinking again’.

The raven haired man shook his head.

“We both know that’s a lie.”

Receiving an irritated ‘fuck you’ in response, he stood and walked towards the bed slowly. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, he watched as Naruto’s face changed from a deep grimace of discomfort to one of semi peace as his breathing slowed once more. This time, there was no moaning or erections poking through his boxers as he slept.

Sasuke watched his chest move up and down in time to his slow breathing. He stood, careful not to jostle the bed as he did so, and sat against the wall next to the bathroom. He crossed his legs at the ankle, arms folded over his chest. Occasionally he would hear Naruto groan in pain as his stomach churned, but other than that he was quiet.

The hum of the music died down as the night went on and Sasuke was grateful. His mind was racing. He closed his eyes and played the events over in his head again and again. He knew Naruto’s actions were a cause of the alcohol coursing through his body, but why had he called his name? There was no way Naruto was attracted to him. He knew that he had been a ladies man around campus, if he slept with them he didn’t know, but the jock was known as a flirt around Uni. Had he been dreaming of the party and remembered his moment with Sasuke before he threw up? Moaning his name which dry humping him in his sleep was probably an accident.

 _‘Didn’t seem like an accident to me.’_ He thought after a few moments. Yawning, he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, laying his head atop his arms. His hair fell around him like a blanket or night, willing his mind to cease racing and finally get the much needed rest he deserved.

 

* * *

 

 

His eyes fluttered open. When had they closed? He didn’t remember but he noticed that the party had ceased, slightly muffled voices were the only things he heard. They seemed close, a little too close.

Standing, and groaning, Sasuke rolled his neck and walked towards the door. He leaned an ear against the door, listening intently to the voices on the other side.

“Do you think that they-?” That was Ino.

_‘When did she get here?’_

“Had sex? I doubt it.” Neji was the second voice. “We all know Naruto isn’t into guys.”

Ino’s voice was laced with uncertainty. “I don’t know Neji… you saw the way Naruto got worked up when that kid got a little too close to Sasuke.”

 _‘He got defensive?’_ Eyebrows furrowed, he looked back to the sleeping man in confusion. _‘Why would he get defensive? The kid was drunk and was hitting on Hinata, not me…’_

Shaking his head, he put his ear back onto the door and continued to eavesdrop.

“Even if Naruto is into Sasuke, which I highly doubt, he’d have to tell him soon.”

“What makes you say that?”

A pause. A long, excruciatingly long pause.

“You know Naruto is planning on taking over his father’s construction business in the next few years, right?”

“Neji you’re right! He is majoring in business after all.”

Sasuke had stopped listening at this point. He could hear the Ino and Neji continuing their conversation but it was lost on deaf ears. He racked his brain for information he knew he had on Minato, Naruto’s father, and his company. He knew it was founded in Konoha but he had recently moved the company to Suna. Putting two and two together, Sasuke looked towards Naruto, a crestfallen look taking place on his otherwise calm features.

Naruto… was leaving.


	5. Is This It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this what Sasuke has been waiting for? Could this bet it?

_Hinahime: Sasuke, are you ready for the test yet?_

Sasuke stared at his phone for a minute before answering.

_Uchihaha_no: Somewhat. I think I should be okay._

_Hinahime: It shouldn’t be too hard, but can I meet up with you before class starts? I want to make sure I have my notes together._

_Uchihaha_no: I’m in the library._

_Hinahime: Great, I’ll be there soon._

Not bothering to respond, he laid his phone face down and sighed. Sitting in the large library on campus, he was alone with his thoughts.

It had been a week since the party, a week since Naruto moaned his name out loud while dry humping him at Kiba’s party. They never talked about it, mainly because Naruto seemed to have no memory of it even happening. He claimed to have blacked out before the second round of beer pong with Neji began, which must have been before he was dragged outside by Naruto. Sasuke recalled the animated way his friend spoke about the events of the party and frowned slightly. He wished the other would be more careful with his drinking, but he was in college so it was to be expected.

Chin resting in the palm of his left hand, Sasuke sighed. The knowledge of Naruto’s future departure from Konoha weighed heavy on his heart.

He needed to confess, and soon.

_‘I have time, but if I don’t do it soon I never will.’_

The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the one that caused this in the first place. Naruto’s actions during the party still baffled the man.

Sasuke groaned, a headache looming in the distance. He shook his head and turned the page on his forgotten textbook. Again his eyes drifted from the words in the book to the high rise windows to his right, his dark as the night sky orbs tracing the flowing wisps of clouds in the sky. Thinking back to a simpler time, Sasuke could remember a time where he practically lived at Naruto’s home. The two were inseparable. His mother, Kushina, had always said she would adopt him if she could and it never failed to make him blush and hide his face in his tiny hands. Even Minato would agree with her, but that was before the man’s business propelled him away from his family when they were in middle school.

_Zrrrrt!_

Sasuke tore his gaze away from the serene beauty of the afternoon sky, his phone buzzing beside him.

It was a message on Snapchat from Naruto.

Pushing his glasses up Sasuke unlocked his phone and read the message.

_Naruhoe: Your next class is Trig, right?_

_Uchihaha_no: You should know this by now Naruto. We always walk to class after Trig._

_Naruhoe: shut it Uchiha._

He couldn’t help the grin that crept up on him. He could perfectly imagine Naruto’s eyes slanting and looking to the side as he was proven wrong, a pout on his lips and arms folded across his chest.

_Naruhoe: my mind isn’t working right today._

_Uchihaha_no: Are you getting sick or something?_

_Naruhoe: idk, but do you think you can afford to skip the lecture today?_

_Uchihaha_no: I think so. It’s just Chem._

_Naruhoe: Cool. Meet me at the cafe across the street right after Trig._

Responding with a simple ‘okay’, Sasuke could only wonder what Naruto wanted to talk about. Could he have remembered that night of the party? Or would he tell him about him leaving to run his father's business?

The sound of a textbook filled bag banging against the table caused him to jump slightly. Hinata flashed him an apologetic smile as she sat in the seat across from him.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She whispered.

Sasuke shook his head slightly.

“It’s fine.”

The pale eyed girl gave him a questioning look. “Are you sure? You look a little out of it.”

Sighing, he removed his glasses and set them down on the table. Rubbing at his right eye, he began to explain the conversation he had with Naruto just a moment ago. Hinata’s face changed from curiosity to concern at his words.

“Do you think he remembers what happened?”

Hinata was the only one who knew about what happened between the two, mainly because she was the only one that Sasuke really trusted with this stuff.

He shook his head. “I doubt it, he was extremely intoxicated.”

“He could have some kind of memory of it, even if he thinks it’s a dream.” She paused for a moment, hand fiddling with the silver chain around her neck. “Or do you think he wants to talk about his dad's company?”

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. There were so many things Naruto could want to talk with him about, but he was hoping one of them would be a confession of love, or that he wasn’t going to take over his dad's company in the future and would stay in Konoha. Rolling his eyes at his optimistic thoughts, he dismissed the topic in favor of Hinata’s notes.

The two compared their notes for the test and once they were sure they had at least a majority of the notes memorized, the two walked together to their class.

 

* * *

 

 

Having finished his test early Sasuke turned in the three pages of the test and walked out of the class, waving silently to Hinata who was still working hard on it. It wasn’t necessarily hard, although Sasuke had found himself stuck on a few problems. Math wasn’t his strong suit but he didn't find it overly difficult like some of the others had.

He walked through the halls silently, hands in the pockets of his jeans. His glasses hung low on his nose as he kept his eyes downcast, only looking up occasionally to make sure he was going the right way. He checked the time on his phone just as he left the main doors of the school. Would Naruto be there now or would he have to wait a while? He decided to text him to see and was granted with an immediate response.

_Naruhoe: I’m already here._

Not responding, Sasuke continued his walk towards the cafe. He could see it in the distance and picked up his pace, eager to see Naruto again.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Sasuke said with a drink in his hand. He took the seat across from the blonde and gave him a small grin, the other nodded in response. To the left of Sasuke was a large window which faced their school, to the right about five to six empty tables. It was a small cafe, not too many people inside at the moment, but it was a usual meet up spot for him and his friends.

He had seen Naruto as soon as he walked in, well his back anyways, and decided to get some hot tea before he walked over. Mikoto had always told him that if he ever felt too stressed out over something, tea would do him wonders to calm his nerves. Sasuke knew it was merely a placebo effect but it did help in certain situations.

‘Hopefully it works this time as well.’

Naruto had a large cup of iced coffee in front of him with about half of it already gone. Sasuke already knew what he ordered; a vanilla flavored iced coffee with soy milk and two pumps of espresso. His favorite.

“You got your usual?”

“Always.”

“Tea?”

“What else would I get?”

Naruto shrugged. “I don’t know man, maybe a coffee like normal people get?”

Sasuke gave him a look of confusion. “Lots of people get tea Naruto. What’s up with you? You seem really irritable.”

He watched as Naruto ran a hand through his hair roughly, tugging at the ends at the nape of his neck. More often than not Sasuke would catch Naruto twirling the hair that just barely touched his neck when he was in a mood much like the one he was in now. Taking a tentative sip of his hot tea, he waited patiently for Naruto to find the right words.

“Sasuke listen,” he mumbled. “I know I haven’t told you yet, but my dad wants me to take over his company in a few years.”

“Does he now?” He had to act at least a little surprised. Naruto didn’t know that Sasuke already heard about it thanks to Neji.

“Yeah man, but I don’t think I want to.”

Sasuke tilted his head to the side slightly, eyebrow inclined upward in a silent question. Naruto saw the prompt to continue speaking and took a deep breath.

“I mean, I love my dad and all and I love working for the company, but I’m not cut out to run an entire business. I’m brawn, not brain. Sure I can pass my classes but dealing with stock? The dozens of meetings he has in a day, much less in a week? Don’t even get me started on all the PR he has to deal with.”

“PR?”

“Public relations.”

“Ah.”

“Anyways.” Huffing, Naruto shook his head. “I have no idea how he does it. Whenever I see him he’s so relaxed and focused on Mom and I but once he goes back to work he’s a totally different person.”

Sasuke could see how heavy this weighed on his friend. Taking another sip of his cooling tea before he spoke, he cleared his throat. Naruto laid his chin on the table, a forlorn look flashing across his usually bright face.

“Have you talked to your dad about this yet?”

He doubted he had. Naruto tended to procrastinate everything no matter its importance. He glared as the blonde gave him a sheepish grin.

“I haven't yet, but that's not the main reason why I asked you to come here.”

Nodding, Sasuke leaned back in his chair and crossed his leg over his knee under the table. He kept his tea in his right hand, close to his chest. The raven haired man lazily waved his index finger that held his cup at the other, urging him to continue.

Taking in another deep breath, Naruto averted his gaze in favor of staring out of the window. He bit his lower lip, chewing on it slowly. Sasuke watched as he lapped at his lips, trying to soothe the skin.

“Sasuke I…”

Sasuke put his cup down on the table. He put his arms down on the table and leaned forward slightly, eyes digging holes in the side of Naruto’s face. “You what?”

A light dusting of pink graced Naruto’s tan cheeks. “I think I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all must hate me huh lol


	6. The Truth Has Been Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally tells Sasuke what's been on his mind, but how will Sasuke take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can stop hating me now lol I've seen your comments and I have delivered.

Sasuke gripped the handle above his head until his knuckles turned white. Sitting in the passenger seat, much like he always did since he didn’t have a license, he was slightly scared for his life.

And for good reason.

“Naruto shouldn’t you go a little slower?” He said shakily and cursed mentally at the way his nerves took over his vocal chords. The blonde in question shot him a look out of the corner of his eye which made Sasuke look out the window instead, avoiding the slight glare he received.

Buildings zoomed passed them in a blur. He knew Naruto had a tendency to live his life in the fast lane but this was a little much. They were currently heading to Naruto’s apartment downtown and the only way to get there quickly was to drive on the freeway since their campus was about a good fifteen miles west of his place. The drive there was usually filled with Naruto’s lame jokes, a tale about someone acting a fool in his classes, or admiring the way the blonde could sing any song that came on the radio and perform an extremely exaggerated show with his hands, his knees doing the driving. Sasuke loved his daring nature but in this moment he wished he would tone it down.

“How fast are you going?”

“Not that fast.” Naruto’s tone was dry, concentrating fully on the road ahead.

“How fast?”

Daring a glance down at the speedometer, Naruto smirked and said, “Over a hundred.”

Sasuke couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice even if he wanted to. “Naruto you’re going to get pulled over!”

Arms extended to their full length, Naruto had a stern hold on the steering wheel at ten and two o’clock. The sleeves of his high school varsity jacket were rolled up to his elbows, thick veins visible on his arms. His mouth was set in a thin line of concentration as he maneuvered through the light traffic.

“I’m not going to get pulled over.” Naruto said in a low voice.

“And how do you know that?”

“My police scanner isn’t going off.”

“Police scanner?”

‘When did he get a police scanner?’ He thought.

The blonde lifted his right finger to point at a small, oddly shaped item attached to his windshield in the bottom right corner. The scanner was flipped on, three green dots starting from the left were lit as well.

“Why did you buy it?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “So I can speed, duh.”

Now it was Sasuke’s turn to roll his eyes but decided to stay quiet for the remainder of the ride. They’d be there in record time at this rate.

 

* * *

 

 

Seeing the tan building of Naruto’s apartment complex filled Sasuke with joy. The majority of the ride there from the coffee shop was spent clutching what Naruto so elegantly called the ‘oh shit bar’ above his head, his body stiff with nerves from the others erratic driving. True to his word, Naruto wasn’t pulled over. His scanner had gone off once and as soon as it did he had eased off the gas, his foot gently pressing on the brakes to lower his speed before they passed the cop that was hiding in an alleyway after they had exited the freeway.

Sasuke rolled his eyes once more at the smirk Naruto had given him in that moment.

“See Sasuke!” He had said with a hearty laugh. “Told you I know what I’m doing!”

“I never said you didn’t.”

“Oh whatever. You were scared weren’t you?”

That stupid smirk he had when he said that was etched into Sasuke’s mind. The wiggle of his blonde eyebrows was enough to crack Sasuke’s mask of anger he held, his once frowning lips upturned in a half smile. He could never stay mad at Naruto for very long, and this was no exception. He trusted the blonde even if he acted a little reckless sometimes but that’s just how Naruto was.

He wouldn’t have him any other way.

Naruto’s chuckle knocked him out of his memories. “You getting out?” Looking back towards his left he saw Naruto had already stepped out of his side of the car, leaning down so Sasuke could hear him. That damn smirk was still on his face and it took everything in his power not to reach out and grab at the black T-shirt he wore and pull him in for a long, slow, sensual kiss. What he would do to feel those full lips against his, gently nipping at his neck in the early morning hours when the sun would bounce off the walls and cover them in its warmth. To run his hands through his tousled blonde locks just before he woke up, admiring his defined features and softness of his skin-

“Sasuke?”

_‘Snap out of it.’_

“I’m coming I’m coming, calm down.” He finally stepped out of the car, willing his growing erection to calm itself. Now was not the time to be getting excited over nothing.

The two headed towards Naruto’s single bedroom apartment and since it was on the second floor and the elevator was out indefinitely, they had to climb the stairs like always. Naruto took them two at a time, he always did, and Sasuke had to hide his breathlessness once they reached the top.

“Welcome to my humble abode!”

“You say that every time someone comes over. Doesn’t it get old?”

“Nah, not at all.” Naruto’s laugh mixed with the jingling of his keys as he opened the door to his apartment to create a completely unique sound. As soon as the two entered they kicked off their shoes, Sasuke placing his neatly inside the coat closet just beside the front door while Naruto’s were thrown haphazardly inside the closet.

“Can’t you be a little more careful with your things?”

Blue eyes rolled so hard Sasuke was scared they might pop out. Today was a day for eye rolls apparently, he thought.

“You sound like my mom, always nagging about this and nagging about that.”

Sasuke shrugged. “We nag because we care.”

Waving his hand dismissively, Naruto left Sasuke alone in the hall as he walked into his home and into the kitchen. Sasuke went into the main area of the one bed apartment and sat on the black leather couch against the wall farthest from the front door. He could hear Naruto humming to himself in the kitchen as he rummaged through his pantry for something to munch on.

Sasuke took the time alone to look around his friends apartment. Nothing had really changed since the last time he was here save for the addition of a few pictures of their friends scattered around the walls. He smiled at a picture of himself and Naruto at a concert some years ago that was placed above the TV. Naruto had his arm wrapped around Sasuke’s shoulder with his hand held up in a peace sign. Naruto sported his signature show stopping grin while Sasuke had a look of surprise on his face yet managed to crack a small smile. He remembered when the blonde had almost ran him down trying to take the picture in the middle of the concert. He had been so transfixed on the performer that when Naruto called his name and brought out the camera he almost forgot he was there with him.

“What has you all smiley?” Naruto walked into the living room with a cup of instant ramen in his hands, the steam wafting into the air and dissipating almost immediately.

Nodding his head towards the picture, Naruto followed his gaze and smiled warmly.

“Man I remember that. Let’s do it again sometime yeah?”

“I'd like that actually. Maybe we can plan something with everyone after finals.”

Naruto sat on the opposite end of the couch, grabbing the remote and putting on a random channel to use as background noise.

“Or it could just be me and you.” Naruto said with a mouth full of hot ramen. Sasuke chuckled softly. Naruto had a tendency to talk with his mouth full, it was one of his faults but his friends lived with it. “We haven’t spent much time alone, and honestly I miss that.”

“Doesn’t this count?”

“You mean ditching classes to sit with my best friend at home?” Naruto said with a hint of laughter. “Of course it does.”

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, Naruto slurping up his cooled noodles and Sasuke tapping his knee with his index finger.

They had decided to go back to Naruto’s place when the cafe started to fill with people. Naruto had said there was something else he wanted to talk about but didn’t want to do it around a bunch of people he didn’t know. Although as time went on without either male saying anything, he was curious as to what Naruto wanted to talk about.

As soon as he turned to face the blonde and ask what he wanted to talk about, Naruto beat him to it. “Sasuke, I wanna tell you something.” Naruto rubbed his hands together anxiously. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I think it’s time you knew.”

“Well, whenever you’re ready go ahead.” Sasuke brought his legs up onto the couch, turned his body to face his friend so his back leaned against the arm rest, and wrapped his arms around his legs. Naruto did the same and placed his now empty cup of ramen on the floor beside him. Sasuke watched as he sighed deeply and ran a hand through his vibrant hair, a slight tremble in his movements.

“Sasuke,” he said softly, his eyes downcast, “I think I’m… bi. I-I know it’s weird coming from me, but please hear me out.” Naruto hid his face in his knees.

“I’ve known for a long time that I’m… different… but I never knew exactly how until recently. I started seeing guys around campus in a different way once we started college, in almost the same way that I see girls.” Sasuke could see his shoulders shaking and wanted so bad to reach out and hug the man but decided against it. It was best to let Naruto push through this on his own.

“Neji is the only one that knows besides you now, but he only knows because I was drunk and made out with him… a few times…”

_‘Wait…’_

“A few times? With Neji?”

Naruto nodded, his head still wedged between his knees.

“I got really drunk one night and needed to go to the bathroom really bad so Neji took me. I don’t know how but we ended up making out in the stall.”

Sasuke sneered slightly at the thought of Neji with his hands all over Naruto. He took his glasses off to rub at his eyes with the palms of his hands. They were starting to hurt, much like they always did when he was becoming irritated at something.

Keeping his voice as calm as he could he asked, “You made out with _Neji_ , Naruto?”

A sigh escaped the curled up ball of sunshine. “Yes, but it never went further than that I swear. He wanted it to, but I always said no because I had my eyes on someone else.”

Sasuke’s heart sank to his stomach. He averted his gaze from the blondes head, opting to stare intently at a random speck on the carpet. “Who?” His voice shook as he asked the single word question that could either make his heart swell with joy or shatter into pieces at Naruto’s next answer.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Naruto lifting his head. “It’s… well ya see… the thing is…” Sasuke knew he was rubbing the back of his neck and flicking his eyes back and forth from one thing to the next as he fumbled for an answer. “This is where I know it’s gonna get awkward.” He heard the other say.

Sasuke kept his eyes fixated on the spot on the ground. He was sure he was going to burn a hole in the floor with his staring contest based on how intensely he was studying the pattern of the carpet.

What he wasn’t expecting was the low whisper of, “Look up”, that felt so close to his face. When had Naruto gotten so close to him?

Eyes as deep as the vast ocean yet as bright as the morning sky took over his view making his breath catch in his throat.

“Sasuke,” He whispered, his name rolling off Naruto’s tongue with ease. “It’s you. I’m attracted to you.”

Blue eyes flicked down to slightly parted lips and back to his eyes, Sasuke tracking the motion carefully. Not only did Naruto have a slightly pink coloring to his cheeks but his breathing was almost non existent. He was holding his breath just like Sasuke was, and that realization caused the raven haired man to suck in a much needed breath of air.

“Me…?” His voice was but a ghost of a whisper, a shaking finger pointing to his chest.

Naruto only nodded.

“Me?” Again, Sasuke whispered.

Naruto slowly nodded, a nervous grin playing at his lips.

“...me?”

“Yes Sasuke!” Naruto shouted. His sudden outburst knocked Sasuke out of his trance. “I hope this doesn’t change anything between us, but I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Naruto sat facing the TV, one leg raised and resting on the couch. He rested his chin on his raised knee and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

“I’ve always admired you, ever since we first met, but I think when it started turning to attraction was when we had Literature together our first year. I started to notice the way you would hold the tip of the pen to your bottom lip when you weren’t paying attention. The way you would push up your glasses before answering a question even if they weren’t falling down, you’d do it every time.” Naruto rubbed a hand to the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “Call me a creeper all you want, but the more I watched you do these things the more I found myself falling for you. Not to mention you’re an extremely attractive guy, fun to be around even when you don’t say much, you’re a caring guy, you keep to yourself and stay out of drama-”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“W-what?” Sasuke’s sudden interruption had startled Naruto, he knew because the peaceful smile the blonde had when he was speaking was replaced with a look of complete and total surprise. “I’m sorry, what did you-”

“If you don’t hurry up and kiss me Naruto I don’t know what I’ll do. I’ve been waiting for this mome-”

Sasuke sucked in a breath, his eyes flying open as Naruto closed the gap between them. His body refused to move as he process the fact that his long time crush, his best friend, the man he was in love with, was kissing him. The feeling of his slightly dry and salty lips was something he committed to memory.

 _’This… is real…’_ He thought as he closed his eyes slowly, his arms wrapping themselves around Naruto’s shoulders.

The feeling of Naruto’s lips against his created a burst of warmth from deep in his stomach. His nerves felt shot-no, _electrified_ , through every point in his body. He was hyper aware of Naruto’s hair just barely brushing against his forehead, the deafening sound of his own heartbeat ringing in his ears.

Sasuke dared to move his lips just slightly, hoping Naruto would get the hint. He felt the others hand sneak its way behind him and onto the small of his back, his tongue poking out and gently brushing against Sasuke’s bottom lip. A wave of lust washed over him at that, but Sasuke did the same and lightly licked at Naruto’s lips. A sharp intake of breath was heard from the Uchiha when their tongues touched, another intense wave of desire washing over him and pooling in his groin.

What started out as a timid kiss quickly grew into something full of passion. Naruto now laid on his back, Sasuke laying between his legs. Their chests rested against each others as their lips battled for dominance. Naruto had one hand palming Sasuke’s right cheek through his pants, the other holding onto Sasuke’s neck. His strong hands gently tugged at the hairs at the base of his skull which caused Sasuke to tilt his head back and break the kiss. He hissed at the slight pain, but that was quickly replaced by a soft moan when Naruto pressed his swollen lips against the nape of his neck.

“Na-naruto.” He stuttered. The feeling of Naruto massaging his cheeks while sucking on his neck was overwhelming. “Naruto, should we ta-take this to your room?”

It was as if a spell was broken. All movement stopped, but neither of them moved away from each other. The grip on his hair loosened and Sasuke was able to get a good look at Naruto.

His hair stuck to his forehead slightly, desire evident in his neverending blue eyes. Naruto’s lips remained parted as he gave them a quick lick, Sasuke watching intently as the tip of his tongue started from the middle of the bottom lip and circled around from left to right, then back to the middle. He knew Naruto was teasing him when he bit his bottom lip lightly, a chuckle escaping him.

“Is that what you want, Sasuke?” The husky whisper of his name caused a chill to run down his spine. With a nod, Naruto sat up just a bit and Sasuke let his body follow the motions of Naruto’s.

“Hold on.” He said with a smirk.

“Wha- woah!”

Naruto had used his strength to lift both of them off the couch, his hands holding Sasuke up by squeezing his backside. The raven haired man instinctively wrapped his legs around the others waist.

“Naruto, be careful-!” He started to say but was cut off by another kiss. His hands snaked their way into Naruto’s blonde locks and he could feel the grin the other had tugging at his lips as he blindly made his way towards his room.

The real fun was about to begin.


	7. Letting Loose

Sasuke felt warm all over.

Well, warm was an understatement if he was being honest. 

His body felt like it was on fire, almost to the point where he couldn’t handle it but he wanted this. He wanted to feel Naruto’s hands running along his sides slowly, teasing him. He craved the feeling of Naruto between his legs, his slow hip movements against his own painful erection enough to turn him into a mewling mess. Having the sun kissed blondes lips leaving a trail of sloppy nips and licks on his pale skin just below his ear caused his hips to buck.

The two were in Naruto’s spacious room, both their shirts discarded somewhere unknown along with Sasuke’s glasses. Naruto had hastialy removed them and tossed them somewhere towards the bed but he cared not for them at the moment. Their slightly sweaty bodies melded together almost perfectly, like they were meant to be together. Sasuke had his hands just under the hem of Naruto’s pants and it took everything in his power not to dig his nails into the tender skin when Naruto sucked on his ear lobe roughly.

Trailing the top of his tongue from the lobe to the top of his ear, Naruto let out a breathy chuckle.

“You sound so good Sasuke.” He whispered. “I can’t wait to hear you screaming my name.” Naruto pressed his erection against Sasuke’s roughly, causing the other to groan out his name. Sucking in a few deep breaths to steady his frazzled mind, Sasuke put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” He said.

“Oh?” Sasuke could feel the smirk against his cheek. “Just how long?”

Should he answer? He thought it over for a millisecond before he lost his train of thought when Naruto flicked his nipple ever so slightly.

“Fuck…”

“How long Sasuke? How long have you wanted me inside you?” The words were peppered with kisses across his chin, eventually settling against his lips with only a hairs distance between them.

“It’s been… hah…” Sasuke couldn’t think straight. With Naruto’s fingers playfully tugging at his nipple, the non stop movement of their erections rubbing together through their clothes and the delicate way Naruto adorned his face with kisses, there was no way he could get the words he so badly wanted to confess out of him.

“Am I gonna have to drag it out of ya?” A deep rumble came from Naruto’s chest and Sasuke felt his cock twitch at the sound. “I’ll have you know that I can be _very_ persuasive.” To accentuate the meaning behind his words Sasuke felt Naruto’s strong hand crawl up his chest and rest around his neck. He groaned through gritted teeth when Naruto squeezed with the lightest of pressure, restricting his airway just slightly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when Naruto flicked his nipple with his tongue.

“Well Sasuke?” Naruto said after torturing Sasuke’s nipple with pleasure.

“Ye-years…” He hissed. One hand came up to burrowed into Naruto’s hair and tugged on a fist full of blonde locks. “It’s been years.” He managed to say when Naruto finally stopped assaulting his body with constant pleasure.

Naruto said nothing, he only flashed a devilish grin at Sasuke as he removed his hand from around his throat and gently tugged at Sasuke’s pants.

With a nod, Naruto began undoing his belt and he could feel his cock leaking pre cum just thinking of what Naruto might do in the next moments.

He lifted his hips up and leaned on his elbows for leverage, the blonde inching his pants lower and lower down his legs. A deep blush adorned his pale face when his erection sprang out from his black boxers, the tip aggressively red.

“I bet you’ve thought of this too, haven’t you Sasuke?”

“Of wha-“

Sasuke’s voice was cut off by a moan he had no control over when Naruto flattened his tongue and ran it up from the base to the tip of his cock, drawing circles around the head. Falling onto his back, Sasuke couldn’t hold back the way he moaned Naruto’s name when his tongue played with his balls before sucking one into the warm cavern. He kept his eyes locked onto Naruto’s blue eyes darkened with lust.

Naruto’s hands ran their way up Sasuke’s thighs, giving them a nice squeeze before one hand came to grip Sasuke’s cock at the base. He gave his cock a slow tug, reveling in the way Sasuke’s hips bucked. 

He was desperate for release and he knew Naruto knew that. 

He was teasing him on purpose.

Releasing Sasuke’s testicle with a wet _plop_ , Naruto let out that damned low chuckle that resonated through Sasuke like a piano elegantly played at a ball of some sort.

The way Naruto’s muscular frame almost completely encompassed Sasuke’s smaller body shocked him. He was very aware of the fact that Naruto would always be significantly larger in size than he would be but to be this close to him, this exposed, it played with his mind.

To be dominated completely, he loved every second of it.

“Naruto, please…” His words drifted on a groan when Naruto once again ran his tongue down his shaft, leaving a wet trail in its wake.

“Please what?” He asked innocently. The hungry look in his eyes betrayed his tone. “You want me to put _this_ ,” Naruto kissed the tip. “In my mouth? Is that what you want?”

“Y-yes damnit.” Sasuke ran a shaking hand through his sweaty hair. If Naruto kept up with this teasing he didn’t know how long he would last. 

“Beg.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Naruto smirked, that damn _smirk_ , and Sasuke felt his cock twitch. 

“Beg for it, Sasuke.”

Sasuke could feel his cheeks burning. The scene before him was almost too much to take in.

Naruto, lips wet and turned up in a sinful smirk, had his cock in one hand and another drawing circles on his thigh with his thumb. His hair was slightly damp around his forehead and it only served to make him even more sexy than he already was. The way he tilted his head to the side, slowly peppering wet kisses up the length of his cock until he sucked the tip, god how he wanted to feel Naruto’s mouth around him and he finally found his voice to say so after what felt like an eternity.

“More…”

“Hmm?” Naruto drawled out.

“I want more…” Sasuke rolled his hips lightly hoping Naruto would get the hint.

“You want,” That damned smirk, Sasuke could hear it in his voice, “me to suck on your cock don’t you?”

“Yes, please, I need to cum.” Sasuke couldn’t keep the whine from his throat even if he wanted to. “Naruto please!”

“That’s what I want to hear.” Naruto sucked on the other neglected testicle before finally giving his cock the much needed attention he wanted. He watched as Naruto licked his lips graciously, a chuckle coming from low in his throat before he opened his mouth as wide as he could and descended upon Sasuke’s sex.

Sasuke bit into his knuckles so hard he was afraid would break the skin there. The pure, intense pleasure he received from Naruto’s mouth left him in total bliss.

Naruto pressed his tongue against a throbbing vein as he bobbed his head, slowly at first then gradually faster as Sasuke’s moans increased.

“Fuck, Naruto…” He groaned. “Mmn,” Sasuke felt the back of Naruto’s throat, his toes curling at the feeling.

Naruto made sure to hum around him, making sure to press his tongue to increase the pleasure, swallowing as much as he could once Sasuke touched the back of his throat. 

Sasuke could quickly feel himself coming undone. His body was increasing in temperature, the knot in his groin growing tighter and tighter the more Naruto worked that sinful, almost hellish, mouth of his up and down, those occasional groans around his sex and tender squeezes of his balls were his downfall. 

“I’m gonna… cum Naruto,” he panted, his eyes slamming shut as his back arched into the most powerful orgasm he ever had in his life.

“Mmm,” Naruto brought his lips up to settle around the head, lapping at Sasuke’s slit as he released himself into Naruto’s willing mouth. 

“Fuck…!” Sasuke’s hissed when Naruto suckled at his now limp member, pulling another weak spurt from him.

Sasuke dared a glance at Naruto and his breath was taken away at the sight of him. His cheeks were bright red, lips swollen and glistening. Blue eyes dark with lust, Naruto had the faintest of smirks on his face as he caught Sasuke’s eye. He watched as Naruto showed the cum he still held in his mouth, chuckling when Sasuke looked away sharply in embarrassment.

“How ya feeling?”

_‘The nerve!’_

“I’m... fine I guess.”

“Just fine?”

Naruto rested his cheek against Sasuke’s inner thigh, the look of fierce desire replaced with content. Sasuke glared at the blonde slightly which only made Naruto’s smile grow into that shit eating grin.

“Shut up, idiot.”

“Should you be calling the man who gave you the best orgasm of your life an idiot? I truly don’t think that’s very wise.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, a slight smile lingering on his lips. A yawn escaped him and he cursed under his breath. Their actions tired him out and he felt his body relaxing further into the bed, eyes dropping more and more. His breathing slowed, his mouth open just slightly. When was the last time he felt this good? The endorphins coursing through his body felt like a high he never wanted to get rid of.

“Ready for a nap aren’t ya?”

Naruto’s voice caused him to jolt. He was so fixed on the calming waves of the aftermath that he forgot he was there. How he forgot the godlike man between his legs was a mystery, but he only have Naruto a sheepish smile and gestured for him to sit up. Sasuke reached down and pulled his boxer briefs up, discarding his pants and leaving them to fall on the floor.

The bed dipped as Naruto crawled up towards the bed. He laid his head on one of his many pillows, his hand cradling his head and an air of content surrounding him.

Sasuke snuck a look back at Naruto and felt his heart swell. 

Naruto had his eyes closed, the faintest of smiles on his face. He was still somewhat hard and since Naruto had made him feel so good he wanted to return the favor.

“You didn’t cum,” he said in a soft voice.

“I’ll be alright.” Naruto mumbled. “It’s going away anyways. Come lay with me.” He blindly reached his hand out, searching the bed for Sasuke’s hand. Sasuke decided to help him out and put his hand out for him to grab, allowing himself to be tugged upwards and beside the blonde. Naruto tapped his chest with his free hand, extending his arm outward and beckoning the other to cuddle up to him. Obliging the blonde in his silent request Sasuke laid on his right side and put his head on Naruto’s toned chest, reveling in the feeling of safety he felt as soon as Naruto gave his upper left arm a gentle squeeze, their legs intertwining.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Sasuke whispered.

His head bounced when Naruto chuckled. 

“Yeah I’ll be okay. I’ll get my fun time later.”

Sasuke could hear the confident smirk in his voice. He tapped his fingers on Naruto’s abs, slowly running the tips of his fingers across them. The raven haired man couldn’t get over how stunning Naruto was, from his bright and defiant blonde hair down to his eyes, so easy to get lost in and picture the vast ocean in those two blue orbs. The eyes were the windows to the soul, or so he had heard countless times. 

“Naruto.”

“Hmm?”

“Can I try something?”

“Um, sure what is it?”

Sasuke said nothing as he sat up. He turned to face Naruto and straddled his hips, his eyes half lidded as he dipped his head down and planted a kiss to his lips. It was slow at first, with Sasuke putting a hand on the back of Naruto’s neck and Naruto gently rubbing Sasuke side. Their lips moved in unison with the others, slow and tender. It felt pure, Sasuke trying his best to convey the emotions he felt for the man in the kiss. Their tongues danced with each other and Sasuke could taste himself just slightly, eliciting a groan from him.

With his other hand Sasuke reached between the two and tugged on the hem of Naruto’s pants. He could feel Naruto’s erection coming back with full force the more they kissed. Briefly parting for air, Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto’s, his eyes silently searching for the answer to his question. The blonde nodded, his breath surprisingly shaky as Sasuke descended but never broke eye contact. 

He maintained eye contact as he spread Naruto’s legs, watching his cheeks turn pink when Sasuke came face to face at his growing erection.

“Sasuke…” He whispered, his voice low and husky.

Sasuke quickly rid the blonde of his confines, his cock standing at full attention now. His pride swelled knowing he could get this kind of reaction out of Naruto, and with confidence he didn’t know he had, Sasuke held the base of it in his hands as he licked his lips. His tongue swirled around the head, his own erection quickly hardening.

Sasuke kissed the tip and watched as Naruto bit his lower lip, stifling a groan.

“Don’t hold back Naruto.” He said. “I want to hear you unravel, just like you heard me.” He followed up his words with a long and slow lick of Naruto’s length, making the blondes breath catch in his throat.

Finally breaking the intense eye contact, Sasuke kept his hand steady as he lowered his mouth onto Naruto’s thick manhood. “Fuckin hell Sasuke.” He ground out as Sasuke hollowed his cheeks, his head bobbing in unison to the twisting motion of his hand. 

Naruto reaches a hand out towards Sasuke and took a fist full of black hair. Sasuke felt his hair falling from Naruto’s fingers only to be picked back up again, the motion repeating until Sasuke somehow managed to take in all of Naruto at once. He felt Naruto touch the back of his throat and moaned around the blonde at the feeling. 

“Ahn!” Naruto moaned, his hand tangling itself in Sasuke’s bangs. He kept his hand their, holding tight to Sasuke’s hair until his orgams came over him like a tidal wave.

“Sasu-!”

Sasuke let Naruto’s quivering cock fall from his mouth with a loud _pop_. He jolted when he felt a hot presence on his face, just below his eye. Another spurt landed on his lips and chin, the sound of Naruto’s groans following close behind.

“Damn Sasuke,” Naruto said breathlessly. “That was amazing.”

Sasuke could feel his cheeks heating up. He put a hand on his face and came in contact with Naruto’s cum. 

“Um, Naruto do you have any tissue?” He asked sheepishly. 

Naruto shook his head. 

“Use my shirt.”

The blonde pointed to his left and Sasuke looked over the edge of the bed to fish for the shirt. Once his hands came in contact he did as he was told and wiped his face clean. 

He heard Naruto snicker behind him. “I’m sorry Sasuke, I didn’t mean to finish so quickly.” Turning to face Naruto he saw him lying on his right side with his head in his hands, a languid smile crossing his features.

“So, does this mean you’re gay?” Naruto blurted out after a moment of silence. Sasuke gave Naruto a dumbfounded look.

“Just what do you think?”

Naruto shrugged. “I mean, I wouldn’t put it past ya judging by the way you screamed my name when you came.” There was that damn smirk again. 

“To answer your question, a stupid one at that,” Sasuke tossed the shirt aside. “Yes, I’m gay and have been for a long time.”

“Just how long?”

“...since middle school I think.”

“That long?”

Now it was Sasuke’s turn to shrug. “I was never attracted to girls as a kid. Yeah they were pretty but I never wanted to hold their hands. I always wanted to hold a boys hand, kiss a boy, just be with someone like me.”

The bed he sat on bounced as Naruto jumped up, his typical high energy self returning to pounce on Sasuke. He felt his lips being attacked by the blondes and despite his shock, he reciprocated the kiss wholeheartedly. 

“Now you can hold hands with me all you like! Since ya know, I’m a confirmed bi man now.” Naruto said after the kiss. He had both of Sasuke’s hands in his own, holding them down by Sasuke’s head.

The smaller male grinned. “Is this your way of asking me out?”

“Haha, I guess it is!” Naruto let his head fly back as he let out his laugh that brightened up any room.

“I would be crazy to say no to you, don’t you think?”

Finally, after so many years, Sasuke could call Naruto his. It was like a dream come true except real. It was real, everything Sasuke had ever wanted was right in front of him. 

He felt loved, peaceful, slightly nervous, but overall he felt an overwhelming sense of pride as he smiled at Naruto. This blonde meathead was now his and his alone. 

Sasuke wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while but smut isn’t really my forte. I didn’t know a good place to end the chapter on so I just kept going and going and going and here we are at the end!
> 
> Don’t worry, it’s not the end of the fic. 
> 
> I’m hoping to come up with a schedule so I can plan out my stories better, and so I can get out better content for you guys.
> 
> I’d love to know what you think of this chapter, please lemme know!


End file.
